Skysong
Infobox image by Moon! Thank you!!! Skysong is my first WIP of a attempt at a catsona, she’s probably gonna be redone multiple times, her personality is mine, appearance is based off of mine (fur to hair, eyes the same), and keep your paws off! __TOC__ Appearance Skysong is a light brown she-cat. She is a light brown tabby with darker brown stripes. She is long-legged and wiry, built to run. Skysong’s eyes are odd. Her eyes seem to change from blue to green and back again, depending on the light. A small scar marks her forehead, invisible under her fur. Skysong doesn’t look like it, but she is surprisingly strong, hours of running giving her strength. Personality Skysong’s personality is odd. Her internal personality is waaaay different from her external personality, and her personality with friends versus strangers differs greatly. External Skysong has many parts to this piece of her personality. With strangers, she is shy and quiet, preferring not to talk to them or have to deal with them at all. Total introvert here. Strangers visibly fun-loving are a different story. Those she sees doing crazy things often are the ones she talks to, joining in their conversations and in some cases, going entirely insane with them. *sideways glance at Frost, Crystal, and Moon* Then, once she knows them, all heck breaks loose, as she influences them with crazy ideas and joins in on theirs. Internal This is where it gets weird. Despite Skysong’s external happiness, internally she is plagued with worry. Anxious, nervous, incredible worry. She tries to be a optimist and, when with friends, usually succeeds. But then she realizes something, such as the fact that her chest just made a popping sound could have been her lung, and she is now choking and dying. (This actually happened. She freaked out and spent the next 5 minutes convincing herself that she could breathe and that she was not going to die.) The problem is that her thoughts take over in a frantic flurrying spiral, falling further down and down and down. The anxiety never ends, and it follows Skysong everywhere. When she is distracted with friends is the only time it goes away, so she tries to keep one by her at all times. History WIP Relationships |-|Catsonas= Ask in the comments! Snowysplash - Skysong really likes both the cat and her user, and they get the full force of her somewhat-insanity. Skysong loves the time they spend together and often ends up cracking up at some joke or pun. Glitchfang - Skysong loves hanging out with this cat/user. She loves coming up with ideas for cool abilities with her, and looks forward to talking to her. They often talk for hours, whether discussing FeatherClan, The Power of Three, or any other insane idea they come up with. Begoniathorn - Skysong and Begoniathorn are great friends and Skysong loves spending time with her, obsessing over everything from winged lizards //coughcoughWOFcoughcough// to how dehydration affects headaches and the fact that your brain is like a aquarium. I kid you not, they talked about that. Twilightstream - Skysong doesn’t know Twilightstream very well, but she wants to know her better. She also has a few theories on her purple fur, and finds it interesting. Splashstar - Skysong has seen Splashstar a bit, and likes what she's seen of the spunky she-cat. She likes Splashstar's sense of humor, and often screeches something about being Ravenclaw at her. Phoenixfire - Skysong likes the fiery tom, and finds his wings interesting. She likes spending time with Phoenixfire (which I keep spelling as Pheonixfire), and admires his energy. Frostwing - Skysong likes Frostwing, and sees him as a great friend. She will spend whole Gatherings talking with him, Glitchfang, and Snowysplash, at least before Snowysplash left to become a kittypet. Gullfeather - Skysong dislikes this cat. She doesn't like the way he manipulates cats, and finds him scary. If she must speak to him, she prefers to do so with at least one other cat with her. (Note: Unlike most of the other relationships, this is not a catsona, so this is based off of the cat's personality, not the user's.) Copperwhisper - Skysong likes the nervous she-cat, and wants to know her better. She can relate to not knowing how to make friends, and tries not to be entirely insane around Copperwhisper, as she wants Copperwhisper to know her better first and not think of her as a clinically insane psycho. Stormwatcher - Skysong has a positive opinion of Stormwatcher, and often finds Stormwatcher creepily watching her from a nearby bush. When this happens, Skysong will launch herself into a different bush and stare at Stormwatcher, triggering a battle of the stalkers. Anarchy - Skysong enjoys spending time with the loner, whenever she can slip away from her warrior duties, and feels bad for Anarchy due to the neon colors splashed across her fur. Sharptalon - Skysong has a good opinion of Sharptalon, and enjoys spending time with him. She has interest in his wings, and his love life, and occasionally gives him bad advice on what to do. Not that he listens to it, which is probably good. Ryefrosting - Skysong has a neutral-positive opinion of this cat, and wants to get to know the she-cat better. The few times she has seen Ryefrosting have been good, so it's more of a positive opinion. Petalpool - Skysong has a positive opinion of this cat, and thinks that her stories and ideas are great. She likes the way that she helps Clan cats by sneaking food into their fresh-kill piles, and sometimes wishes she could go with her. Fernpaw - Skysong likes Fernpaw, and thinks that the she-cat is nice. Fernpaw has a talent for popping up randomly, and when she does, she typically has some funny remark, which Skysong finds great. |-|Skysong's World= Lilypetal - Skysong generally likes her mom, although she is a bit overprotective and still freaks out when Skysong has to battle. Shadefur - Like Lilypetal, Shadefur is protective of Skysong, just not quite as much, and she appreciates that. Berrythorn - Skysong dislikes Berrythorn. She knows they are supposed to be siblings and like each other, but her relationship with Berrythorn has never been great, as Berrythorn acts like a snake-heart most of the time. Leopardpaw - Skysong likes Leopardpaw. They both like the same type of prey and have much more in common than Skysong does with Berrythorn or Flowerpaw. Flowerpaw - Skysong thinks Flowerpaw is a bit spoiled and whiny, but she knows better than to say that to her face. When Flowerpaw isn't acting like a spoiled fox-heart, they get along fairly well. Sagestreak - Skyshriek - Mossjump - WIPWIPWIP! Trivia *Skysong had to beat out like seven other names for my catsona. Ravenfeather, Echostream, Leaftail, Briarthorn, Raindapple, Cinderfur, Skyfeather, and Ashtail were all considered. Oh wait, that’s eight. **Skyfeather ended up being the name of my FeatherClan sona *Skysong’s (well, her user’s) irl best friends are Sagestreak, Skyshriek, Mossjump, Begoniathorn, and Raincloud *Skysong thinks she's bi, she doesn't want to label herself as the wrong thing though *Skysong and Berrythorn are often confused for each other, although they don't think they look that similar *Skysong is a combination of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. GRYFFINCLAW!! **No, I don't know how. Skysong is like 90% my personality (minus a tiny bit of insanity), and yet apparently that equals Gryffindor. Gallery Skysong.jpg|Skysong by Splash! TYSM! Screen_Shot_2019-07-16_at_9.44.43_AM.png|Skysong by Aira! Thank you! BFA273A2-6AE9-4F89-9461-C74DE8E03F9B.jpeg|Skysong by Crystal! TY! Skysongthe2nd.png SkysongbyAfterlight.png|Skysong by Afterlight (from the WoF Wiki)! 9F982E45-65B8-4467-94A4-DF90ED36C034.png|Skysong by Crystal! Thanks! Screenshot 20190901-195311.jpg|Skysong by Epi! TY!! Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Catsonas Category:WindClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Work In Progress